Skin disorders including malodour are often attributable to the action of microorganisms on the skin. A range of products including proteins, lipids, salts and acids are secreted by glands in the skin. While the fresh secretions are often odourless, microbial decomposition of the secreted products can result in offensive odours being produced.
Control of body odour is most commonly addressed through the use of antiperspirants or deodorants. Deodorants are generally designed to mask offensive odours or to prevent production of same. Antiperspirants are intended to prevent or control perspiration on the skin, and may also function as a deodorant.
Most deodorant or antiperspirant products make use of aluminium salts or zinc salts. These compounds can cause irritation, itching and burning on individuals with sensitive skin. There exists a health concern amongst various groups of consumers about the health effects of using aluminium or other metal salts particularly in deodorants. Studies such as Graves et al., 1990 Journal of Clinical Epidemiology vol. 43. 35-44 and P. D. Dabre., 2003 Journal of Applied Toxicology vol 23, Issue 2, 89-95 imply a link between aluminium and Alzheimer's, and aluminium and breast cancer. Accordingly, development of an aluminium or zinc free deodorant or antiperspirant product is desirable.
Skin infections may be caused by a range of bacteria including Staphylococcus species, (particularly S. aureus), Propionibacterium acnes, Corynebacterium sps, and Streptococcus species as well as aerobic diphtheroids. Examples of such infections are toe infections, impetigo, folliculitis, cellulitis, boils, carbuncles, mastitis, and acne. Treatment often involves topical or oral administration of antibiotics, antifungals and in some cases steroids. Antibiotics and antifungals can also kill off non-pathogenic beneficial microorganisms leading to reinfection. Moreover, microorganisms are becoming increasingly antibiotic resistant see for example Antibiotic Resistance; Stephen Gillespie ed; Humana Press, 1 Sep. 2000. Accordingly, there is a constant need for alternative forms of treatment.
The present invention is broadly directed to compositions and methods for controlling skin disorders using Micrococcus luteus strains, or at least provides the public with a useful choice.